


Teachers

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Breasts, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter begins to have sex with his teachers. Who will he choose to have sex with? Will he fall in love with one of them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Hopefully this story is as good as the last one. Enjoy the first chapter!!!!
> 
> \-------

Harry Potter was moaning as he bounces up and down on the cock that he was riding. He had no idea that he would be doing this. To be fair, it wasn't his idea to fucked a teacher in the first place.

Hagrid was the one who came to him two months ago. He had been drunk one night when Harry had came to visit. As soon as Harry had came inside the small hut, Hagrid had pushed him against the wall and kissed him without end.

From there, Hagrid took control of the situation and Harry just let it happen. He didn't stopped Hagrid even though he knew Hagrid was intoxicated. It had felt utterly wonderful, being groped and then being fucked from behind.

Hagrid's cock was big and thick. He had no idea what size it was but he couldn't care less, as long as that cock was pounding into him. 

Now two months later, he was still being fucked by Hagrid and he hadn't gotten caught since then. Harry cried out as Hagrid took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck.

Harry loved it when someone sucks his nipples. He moans as he felt Hagrid thrust up as Harry bounces up on his cock.

Hagrid was getting impatient. Harry began to increased his pace as the chair began to creak within the movement. He groans as he felt Hagrid touched his cock as he had wrapped his hand around it.

He began to stroke the cock in time of Harry's bouncing and in his own thrusting. The two were so into it as neither saw the person by the window, watching the ordeal.

The mysterious person was also stroking his cock as he watches the two have sex. It was a very hot scene indeed. 

Harry wanted this to last but with the way Hagrid was trying to let them both cum at the same time, he knew it wouldn't last long.

With one final thrust against Harry, the two of them were cuming undone as neither heard the grunting from outside who had also came.

Harry was breathing erratically as Hagrid leans in toward him to kiss him on the lips. The two shared a kiss as during that moment, the mysterious person left quietly but yet satisfactory. He had no idea he would be witnessing that scene when he had came over to talk to Hagrid.

He licked his lips as he wanted to do Harry Potter and fucked him hard. Back to Harry and Hagrid, Harry had gotten off from his cock as he made Hagrid whimper from the loss of the tight ass.

Harry looks down as he saw Hagrid's cock still with the cum. "Do you want me to suck you?" He asked.

"Oh fuck yes!" Hagrid exclaims enthusiastically.

Harry smirked as he knelt down and he put his mouth over at the tip of the mushroom head. Hagrid groans as he felt the heat back onto his cock.

Harry began to bobbed his head up and down as he sucks the delicious cock in front of him. It was pure heavenly for the both of them.

\--------

Hagrid was staring at Harry who was dressing up in front of him. His eyes were half asleep as he didn't even care on zipping himself up.

"When do you want to meet again?" Hagrid asked.

"Ron and Hermione are getting suspicious. They know something is up," Harry replied.

Hagrid sighed in disappointment. Ron and Hermione are like family to him. He didn't want them to know until they were ready to know. "I'm going to miss your tight heat, Harry," Hagrid said.

Harry flushes as he looks down on the hardened cock. "You can't even wait long?" He asked teasingly.

"Nope," Hagrid replied without hesitation.

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure you can wait," he said as he looks at Hagrid. "What do you call this between us?" He asked slowly.

"You mean the fucking?" Hagrid asked as Harry nodded. "Not boyfriend or lovers, Harry. I'm too old for you," he said.

"Friends with benefits then," Harry replied.

"Or you can be my slut," Hagrid said as Harry stammered.

"H-Hagrid!"

Hagrid laughed. "Go before your two friends notice that you were gone," he said.

Harry nodded as he looks at Hagrid one last time before leaving.

\-------

Once inside the common room, Harry was greeted by his two friends who wasted no time in asking him questions.

"Where were you mate?!"

"Do you know how late it is?!"

Harry huffed. "I was visiting Hagrid about an essay that's due this week," he said.

"The only essay that we had due this week is on Defense and it's about…." Hermione said softly.

"Yea, the forbidden forest. Hagrid gave me loads of information," Harry said grinning.

"Tell me something," Ron pleaded.

Harry chuckled as he knew if he told the truth to Ron, it would definitely shock him. "My lips are sealed, Ron," he said teasingly.

Ron humphed as he looks toward his girlfriend. "Please….?" 

"Oh come off it, Ron! Just think about what happened during second year and write about that," Hermione said.

Ron shivered at the thought. "I hate spiders," he muttered.

Harry shook his head in amusement. He was thinking of whom he should fucked next. Fucking Hagrid was fine, but fucking a teacher now seems more pleasureable and lustful.

He licked his lips as he thought of fucking Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch, or even Headmaster Snape. He couldn't wait to meet up to one of them and hopefully the fucking would be as enjoyable as Hagrid's.

Harry bid his friends good-night as neither were paying any attention to him. His two friends really need to get laid and to stop arguing every day about. It was starting to get a bit annoying but it wouldn't be Ron or Hermione he guessed if it weren't for the arguing.

Oh well, at least he could masturbate until Ron comes up to sleep next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has sex with Minerva McGonagall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> This story takes place after the final battle. Everyone lives. Headmaster Dumbledore is retired, Headmaster Snape is officially Headmaster of Hogwarts. 
> 
> What year is Harry and his friends? Well, probably their 8th year in Hogwarts although I did wanted Harry to be underage, oh well.
> 
> \--------

Minerva McGonagall was in pure pleasure as Harry Potter was sucking on her breasts. The two were inside Minerva's Transfiguration classroom. Harry needed to ask Minerva a question on their homework assignment but instead, he had found Professor McGonagall masturbating on top of her desk.

She was so embarrassed to say the least as she had forgotten to put a lock and silencing charm within the classroom. But before she could even reached for her wand, Harry attacked her breasts making her shout out.

And that was where Professor McGonagall finds herself right now. Harry was now between her legs as he was licking the pussy that was in front of him.

Minerva was moaning constantly loud as she arches her back every time she feels his tongue lapping up the juices that was coming out from her pussy. She was gonna cum soon if Harry doesn't stop licking her pussy with his tongue.

She whimpers at the loss of his tongue as Harry went up to her and kissed her on the lips. Minerva could taste herself on his tongue as the two kissed. It made her groan as she deepens the kiss as she wanted more.

Harry let go off her lips making Minerva to whimper again. "Harry…."

Harry chuckles as he put both his hands onto both of her breasts and began to squeeze and knead them. Minerva gasped at the sensation. "Don't worry Minerva, we have plenty of time. I'm going to pound you so hard that you won't be able to walk the next day," he said licking his lips.

"Fuck, Harry…."

Harry let go off the breasts that he was holding as he went down to suck on one of them. Minerva moans as she felt Harry sucking on her breasts. Harry loves breasts and cock.

Minerva's breasts was a C-Cup size and it was an average size for women but he didn't care. He loved any size of breasts, as long as he was able to either suck or knead them.

"Have you had anal before?" Harry asked suddenly as he had let go off the breast.

Minerva was panting slightly as she blushes. "Yes…."

"With who?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Minerva said.

Harry wasn't too surprised as he always knew something was going on between them. Dumbledore was retired now and he usually visits the castle whenever he can and now he knows why. 

"Open up your legs wide baby, I want to try something different," Harry said licking his lips.

Minerva did as she was told. Without any warning at all, Harry pushes his cock inside Minerva's cunt with no preparation making Minerva scream.

Luckily the room has been charmed unless the charmed has been broken due to Minerva's screaming. Harry didn't care if it had been broken as he began to push in and out.

He was pushing slowly until Minerva began to beg Harry to increase his pace. "Hurry Harry, please…."

Who can deny that one request? Harry increases his pace as the desk below them began to creak and move slowly. He thought he could hear moaning in the background besides the moaning coming from Minerva who was quite loud.

This was the tightest cunt he had ever fucked. Well, it was the first cunt he had fucked anyway since he had been fucking with Hagrid.

"Ohhhh Harry! This feels wonderful!"

"So fucking tight," Harry said moaning as he pounded hard into her.

It was Minerva who suddenly yelled out so loudly as she came onto Harry's cock that was within her. Harry followed shortly as Minerva felt the warm liquid inside her as he moans in pleasure.

Harry slowly pulls out as Minerva was slumped on the desk as she was too tired out to even get her wand to put her clothes back on. 

"Now that was indeed hot!" A voice exclaims startling Harry.

Harry looks around for the voice and saw a picture hanging by the them as the man had his cock out and had came. "Shit," Harry muttered as the man laughed.

The man watches Harry in amusement as he searches for his wand to put clothes on. Harry didn't bothered putting clothes back on for Minerva.

The man smirks as Minerva stirred on her desk. "She really is a whore while she isn't teaching," he said.

"She does this often in public?" Harry asked surprised.

"She just wants someone to watch her so I volunteered," the man said licking his lips. "If only I was alive, I'll go down there and fuck her myself," he said.

"Does Dumbledore knows?"

"Dumbledore is also a pervert himself! I wouldn't be too surprised if he was watching you fuck her somehow," the man said.

Harry fidgeted nervously as he looks where Minerva was laying on the desk. "It was the best fuck," he admitted. "I'll put the charms up so she wouldn't be bothered. She doesn't have a class next, does she?" Harry asked.

"Not that I know of," the man replies.

Harry nodded slowly as he looks back at the man in the painting. "Don't tell anyone," he said as he put the charms up.

"I won't," the man replied as he watches Harry leave the classroom. "Although I'm sure Minerva would tell someone right away," he said to himself.

\-------

"Harry, hey Harry, wait up!" A voice called out to him.

Harry turns to look and saw Luna Lovegood running up to him with a note in her hand. "Headmaster Snape wants to see you," She said panting slowly as she handed him the note.

Harry took the note as he opened it up to read it:

Harry,

I know what you did with Hagrid the other night. Please come see me tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow basically everyone is going to Hogsmeade so you won't have a problem in coming into the office.

The password is: Lemon Juice.

S.S.

"Harry?" Luna asked worriedly.

Harry sighed as he looks up at Luna. "I have to miss Hogsmeade tomorrow," he said solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> How was it? This was my first time writing on Harry Potter/Minerva McGonagall pairing. I have no beta, so sorry about the grammar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is with Severus for a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I was on a bit of a writer's block after going on that one week cruise on my birthday. Now I'm back into writing and I hope all of you like this chapter!
> 
> \-------

"You can't miss Hogsmeade, Harry! There's a festival there for this weekend only," Ron said.

"I can't deny the meeting, Ron. I don't even know what I did," Harry lied.

"This is Snape we are talking about. You saved his life, Harry. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Ron said.

Harry was about to say something when another voice beat him to it. "Oh I do mind, Mr. Weasley," the voice said as Ron gulped. "On the contrary this is a very important meeting and where Mr. Potter can not missed," Severus said.

"Don't worry Ron. I'll come tomorrow," Harry said with a small smile.

Ron sighed as he looks at Harry one last time before leaving him to look for Hermione. Harry watches him go before turning to look at Severus. He hoped that he didn't make the mistake of staying behind to get fucked. Although he had no other choice….

\-------

Harry was holding onto the desk in front of him as Severus Snape pounds into him from behind. He was gripping the desk so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Severus was brutal onto the pounding as he hammers away. It was skin against skin as you could hear the slapping noise of each thrust.

The desk was creaking in each movement but it was not moving since Harry held onto it. It was as if Severus was the only one that was getting pleasure from it, but Harry was moaning each time Severus was able to hit that sweet spot over and over again.

Harry felt Severus hand sneaked down to stroke his cock in time of the pounding. Harry gasped as soon as he felt Severus warm hand over his cock.

It wasn't long until Harry screamed out as Severus felt his cum on his own hand. Harry panted but then moans as he felt Severus pounding to slow down as he had cum at the same time as Harry did.

Harry heard Severus breathing becoming a bit erratic as he kisses his back before pulling out from him. Harry whimpers at the loss as he liked to have Severus own cock inside of him.

Harry slowly turns around as he saw Severus seating on the chair as he held his cock dripping steady for him. He licks his lips as he stares at Harry hungrily and lustfully. "Ride me, baby," Severus said.

Harry nodded as he was now slowly impaling himself on Severus cock. The both of them moaned as they felt Severus cock entering Harry. It was easy for Harry to slide down onto him as Severus cock was still slick from cuming earlier.

Harry was now seating on Severus lap as his cock was fully sheathed inside him. The two kissed as Harry slowly gets up from his cock before slamming straight back down.

The two moans through the kiss and it was Severus who broke the kiss off. He was so horny that he put both of his hands on Harry's hips and he began to help him with his ride.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Harry cried out as he was too lost in pleasure to notice what he was saying.

Severus leans forward to suckle on a nipple. Harry shouted out as his grip against Severus tightened as he bounces up and down.

This was way better than fucking with Hagrid! Surely he had been fucking Hagrid for months, but Severus was better in having sex. He knew what he wanted.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling but it was probably nothing at all. He had sex with Professor McGonagall and he didn't felt this way about her.

Soon enough, the both of them were cuming as Harry grunted against Severus and Severus held onto him as he groans. The two kissed again as Severus held him.

It was Harry who broke off the kiss as he stares at the eyes of Severus Snape. He wiggles his ass a bit but then moans as soon as he felt Severus cock hardened again. "Another round?" Harry asked.

"Mmmm, don't you know it," Severus said smirking.

\-------

Everyone was still in Hogsmeade when Harry had left Severus office. It was still afternoon and he was pretty sure that he could meet up with his friends somewhere at Hogsmeade.

He began walking towards the entrance but soon stopped after awhile as a voice called him out. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" The voice asked.

Harry turns around and saw the DADA teacher with Professor Horace Slughorn. "Professors, is something the matter?" Harry asked.

"Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade like the others?" The DADA teacher asked.

"I had a meeting with Headmaster Snape that lasted a bit longer than usual, Professor Charles. I'm heading right now to Hogsmeade," Harry said as he saw Professor Slughorn frowning.

Julian Charles stares at Harry as if he wasn't quite believing him. Before he could speak, Professor Slughorn spoke up. "Harry, I hope you're doing the assignment that I've assigned to you. If you need anything, come to my office hours, I'll help you whatever you might need," Horace said as he gave a small smile to Harry before leaving with Professor Charles.

Harry ignored the smile as he watches the two Professor's leave before leaving himself. He was still a bit confused on what he was feeling about Severus Snape. There's something there but he wasn't sure of it just yet. 

So for now, he'll just spend his time with Ron and Hermione and hopefully he'll figure out something with the help of his friends.

 

"Hey Harry, wait up!" A voice called out suddenly.

Harry turns to see his ex-girlfriend running up to him. "Cho, I thought you would be in Hogsmeade?" He asked with a smile.

"I just came back to the castle to get something," Cho replied. "Do you wanna walk there together?" She suggested with a small blush on her face.

Harry nodded. "Why not, we can catch up on some things," he said.

Cho grins as the two walked together towards Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> How was it? Good or bad? The next chapter should be up within a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? I have no beta reader....


End file.
